hermosa avaricia
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: sakura haruno una mujer bella como perversa que tiene la meta de ser millonaria y no le importa pasar por encima de quien sea hasta de su amiga y dejar ir al amor de su vida todo por dinero y capas de destruir la vida de quien sea con tal de tener lo que desea (inspirada en la novela del 2004 rubi)


**HERMOSA AVARICIA**

Hola soy yo de nuevo y bueno esta historia no es mia me inspire en la novela del 2004 **RUBI** nomas que se me ocurrió adaptarla a la serie de naruto y pues este fue el resultado espero que les guste no se les olvide sus comentarios

Disclameer : los personajes de esta historia son de masashi kishimoto y la historia un 90% le pertenece a Yolanda Vargas Dulche

Diálogos **:**

" _pensamientos_ "

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** cambio de esena

… **.**

 **Chapter 1 prologo**

Por la entrada de una de las mejores universidades de la cuidad de konoha caminaba una joven de 20 años de edad una bella pelirosa con cabello largo hasta la cintura y con ondas que se hacían naturalmente sus ojos grandes y de color jade es alta y luce unas botas negras con un poco de tacòn de aguja una falda de pastelones 7 dedos arriba de la rodilla una blusa de tirantes color blanca

Ella es sakura haruno una mujer bella como perversa , que mujer no quisiera ser bella , que hombre permanece indiferente ante los encantos de una dama bella

La pelirosa caminaba de una manera coqueta y al llegar a la salida la detuvo un joven llamado rock lee

Lee: sakura esto es para ti_ mientras le daba una hermosa rosa roja

Sakura: lee ya lo hemos hablado muchas veces

Lee: no no no si no estoy creando nada _interrumpiendo a la pelirosa_ solo acepta esta rosa como muestra de nuestra amistad _ mientras se la daba

Sakura: esta bien_ y asi acepto la bella rosa pero con desagrado que supo ocultar es solo por que somos amigos

Lee: si claro_ y sakura se dio la media vuelta y regalándole una sonrisa y camino hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad y llego un joven de nombre kiba inuzuka y le toco el hombro

Kiba: ni modo mi chavo otra vez te mandaron a volar jajajajaja _ y llego otra chica de nombre temari: yo no se porque insistes tanto con esa presumida es una sangrona _ dijo con fastidio la rubia al joven lee y llego otra joven de nombre tenten

Tenten: la sangrona eres tu_ le dijo a temari_ y hablas asi por que te da coraje que le guste a todos _ mientras veian como sakura se subia a un carro

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

el auto en el cual se subió la pelirosa llegaba a su destino

?: que linda flor te dio lee se escucho en el interior del carro

Sakura: si pero lee no me interesa para nada

?:hay pero es muy lindo ademas es guapo

Sakura: bueno si te interesa te lo regalo

?:sakura sabes que solo tengo ojos para _pero fue interrumpida

Sakura: hay si como olvidarlo sasuke sasuke

?: jeje esque estoy enamorada y no lo puedo evitar no lo puedo creer que pronta va a venir a konoha , tengo que enseñarte toda la ropa que compre

Sakura: si claro_se escucho en un susurro _ pero si venimos a tu casa es a estudiar

?:si ya se _ del auto bajo sakura y una peliazul con el cabello largo hasta la cadera y unos ojos perla nomas que con un aparato en la pierna izquierda ( **N/A al final del capitulo se los explico** ) de nombre hinata hyuga _gracias yamato_ le dijo a su chofe

Sakura: deveras me facina tu casa hinata _ admirando la hermosa mansion _ y si nadamos un rato y despues estudiamos mientras nos asoleamos

Hinata: no sabes que no me gusta usar traje de baño oye_ mientras daba un pequeño brinco_ hoy mi papa va a venir a comer

Sakura: por fin se me va a hacer conocerlo _ y llego la nana de hinata de nombre biwako

Biwako: el chofer me dio esta rosa _ mostrando la rosa que lee le había dado a sakura _ que dejo sakura en el coche

Sakura: ha esta bien déjela en agua doña biwako póngala en agua para que no se vaya a marchitar _ y ese comentario molesto a la nana de la hyuga y hinata la abrazo

Hinata: anda nana_ y le regalo una sonrisa

Biwako: si mi niña _ y se metió a la mancion

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En una parte de la aldea de la arena se encontraba un joven de 23 años cabello negro y ojos de igual color muy guapo estaba en una empresa muy importante de la arena presentando un proyecto el nombre de ese chico es sasuke uchiha

Sasuke: y como pudieron darse cuenta esta es una inovacion de de empresas con el podemos mejorar el medio ambiente _ y el dueño de la constructora de nombre tobirama senju estaba con otros socios que los cuales estaban fasinados con el proyecto del joven uchiha

Tobirama: muy bien uchiha me gusta tu proyecto

Sasuke: gracias tobirama

Tobirama: luego te hablamos muchacho

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0io0oo00oo00oo0**

en la mancion de la familia hyuga ya había caído la noche

hinata: en verdad siento mucho que papa no haya podido venir como me había prometido

sakura: no te preocupes y por que no mejor vemos la ropa que compraste _ mientras se paraba para abrir el closet de hinata_ woou hinata este vestido es hermoso_ mientras tomaba un hermoso vestido

hinata: si te queda te lo regalo

sakura: hay no como crees hinata

hinata: anda pruebatelo

sakura: okey si tanto insistes _ y se lo probo era un vestido balco de manga larga u de botomes a lo largo del vestido en la parte de enfrente con un fajo rojo en la cintura se le veia muy bien_ esta hermoso

hinata: se te ve mejor que a mi ese vestido es todo tuyo _ y llego un mensaje en su laptop es sasuke_ dijo con mucho entusiasmo

sakura: como es que ames a una persona que no conoces _dijo curiosa

hinata: bueno no lo he visto en persona es verdad pero nos llamamos nos enviamos e mail y también fotos

sakura: pero no le has dicho ya sabes_ y hinata se entristeció por eso y la pelirosa reviso la hora_ hay no ya es tarde mi mama y shizune me van a matar

hinata: no te preocupes orita le digo a llamato que te lleve

sakura:gracias

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En un punto de la aldea de la arena en un departamento que compartían unos amigos casi hermanos uno ya lo conocemos sasuke uchiha y el otro es rubio de ojos azules con unas marcas en sus mejillas de 23 años igual muy guapo de nombre naruto uzumaki un doctor recién graduado con la especialidad de ortopedista y en cuanto al uchiha con la especialidad de ingeniería

Naruto: sasuke como te va con hinata

Sasuke: de maravilla en verdad la amo

Naruto: jajaja si que el amor te pego duro compadre

Sasuke: naruto cuando te enamores me vas a entender

Naruto: jajaja yo no me voy a enamorar

Sasuke: ya te vere enamorado ya te vere

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Las dos mejores amigas bajaban las escaleras de la mancion hyuga y ya en la planta baja la nana de hinata vio el vestido que tenia sakura lo cual la molesto

Biwako: oiga sakura ese vestido es igual a uno que se acaba de comprar mi niña hinata_ algo que molesto a sakura

Hinata: nana yo se lo regale

Biwako: usted siempre tan buena mi niña regalándole ropa a los que no tiene ni con que vestirse _ y sonrio satisfecha cuando vio la cara de enojo de sakura y sakura tenia ganas de golpearla pero se contuvo ya que era la nana de su mejor amiga

Hinata: no es cierto yo se lo di por que me gusta como se le ve

Sakura: bueno no importa adios hinata _ y se despidieron de beso en la mejilla

Hinata: hasta mañana sakura _ y sakura se fue

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

En la zona mas marginada de konoha una mujer pelinegra y de ojos negros de 29 años de edad de nombre shizune haruno llegaba despues de un largo dia de trabajo y algo cabizbaja

?: que te pasa shizune

Shizune: tsunade ( **N/A** aquí tsunade ya es una señora grande ) _ le dijo a la señorita todavía de unos 65 años de edad ya con un poco de canas en su cabellera rubia y ojos miel con un poco de arrugas en su rostro y las dos eran muy amigas_ pasa que me quede sin chanva

Tsunade: y ahora que vas a hacer

Shizune: no se debo 3 meses de la colegiatura de sakura

Tsunade: y hablando de ella donde esta

Shizune: que se fue con su amiga hinata

 **0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En un auto no muy lejos de la vecindad una pelirosa estaba histérica iba a llegar tarde a su casa

Sakura: por favor yamato apurate

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Shizune entro a su casa y era una casa muy humilde con una sala vieja , un trinchador con la pintura caída , un comedor de madera desgastada pero en buen estado . en una maquina para coser estada la mama de shizune y sakura de nombre mito haruno ya de unos 72 años de edad una mujer que en su juventud fue bella con ojos color negro y con cabello rojo intenso pero ahora igual tenia su cabello ya algo blanco y esta se encontraba en una maquina de coser y esta al verla se paro y la abrazo

Mito: mira mi hija_ y le mostro un vestido color amarillo muy bonito_ te hise un vestido para que te veas mas formal para tu trabajo_ y shizune se entristeció _ hija no te gusta

Shizune: claro que si mama

Mito: aun no llega tu hermana y me preocupa_ y tocaron la puerta y era sakura_ hija donde estabas me estabas preocupando

Sakura: estaba con mi amiga hinata y ya me voy a dormir

 **A la mañana siguiente …**

Hoy sakura tenia un examen muy importante eran las 6 am y algo que sorprendió a la pelirosa es ver a su hermana aun en casa

Sakura: shizune que no tienes que ir al trabajo

Shizune: sakura ya no tengo trabajo_ y la pelirosa se molesto_ por favor no le digas nada a mama _ que pasa hijas_ se escucho la voz de mito_ nada mama_ respondió shizune

Y en cuanto a sakura se molesto mucho

Como si su hermana no tiene trabajo que va a pasar mas al rato en la mesa mito serbia el desayuno y sakura estaba sentada y llego su hermana y la vio con un vestido nuevo lo cual la lleno de envidia

Sakura: vestido nuevo

Mito: si hija yo se lo hise

Sakura: haber cuando me haces ropa nueva a mi mama ya llevo meses sin estrenar ropa

Shizune: sakura pero si ayer te vi un vestido nuevo

Sakura: si me lo regalo hinata

Mito: pero ya tienes un nuevo vestido

Sakura: si mama pero yo no quiero las sobras de hinata_ dijo sumamente molesta

Mito: sakura pero tu hermana necesita verse bien para su trabajo

Sakura: disculpa cual trabajo _ y shizune le hiso señas de que se callara

Shizune: sakura por favor no le digas nada yo se lo dire cuando consiga otro trabajo_ dijo en su sususrro para que solo su hermana la pudiera escuchar_ adios mami_ y se inclino para despedirse de su madre y sakura llena de ira tomo la jarra de café y se lo tiro encima del vestido de su hermana cual esta grito y mito con un trapo trato de limpiar el vestido _ no puede ser mi vestido ahora me tendre que cambiar de ropa y lo peor es blanco

Sakura: perdón shizune se me queme y lo tuve que soltar _ tratando de justificar que mancho el vestido de la pelinegra al propocito

Shizune: ten mas cuidado si_ y asi se dirigió al cuarto y mito veia a sakura con desepcion y tomo la jarra y asi tomo la temperatura

Mito: sakura tu no te quemaste_ y sakura dijo un pequeño no_ por que eres tan envidiosa veo que en tu interior están despertando sentimientos negativos no te quemaste manchaste el vestido de shizune al propocito para que no lo pudiera estrenar _dijo con decepcion

Sakura: mama que le puedo envidiar a shizune

Mito: mi vida por que no te puedes alegrar por los demás

Sakura: si acaso tuviera algo que envidiarle a shizune seria la preferencia que siempre has tenido por ella, tu quieres mas a shizune

Mito: la quiero por igual solo que yo no me dejo deslumbrar por tu belleza como los demás _ y se acerco a ella y le acaricio el cabello_ mi amor de madre no me ciega_ y la tomo de los hombros_ lamentablemente en ti están despertando sentimientos muy bajos si tan solo te arrepintieras por tus acciones

Shizune: mama mira esta blusa tu también me la hiciste te acuerdas llegando tallo el vestido

Mito: no hija yo lo hago

Sakura: ya me voy hoy tengo examen y no quiero que se me haga tarde _ y asi salió de la casa y mito la vio con decepcion

Shizune: yo también ya me voy mami _ y también se fue y mito se puso las manos sobre su pecho tenia un mal presentimiento

 **0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Holaaaaa hasta aquí el primer capitulo bueno quiero saber que tal les pareció?**

 **En cuanto al aparato que tiene hinata en su pierna : la amiga de Rubi Maribel tiene un aparato que consta de fierros que abrazan la pierna masomenos llega arriba de la rodillaya que ella perdió la flexibilidad de doblar la rodilla al romperse los tendones y el aparato la ayuda a caminar mejor aunque cojie un poco**

 **En cuanto al sasuhina que tal se les hace**

 **Bueno mmm hoy es lunes 26 de octubre de 2015 y quiero saber si les gustaría q la continuara pero acambio aremos un trato si llego a las 10 review antes del 20 de noviembre del 2015 la continuare y si no me olvidare de esta idea y borrare esta historia asi que a comentar si quieren saber mas de esta mujer perversa**

 **Hasta la próxima**

 **By: lizzy**


End file.
